The Flash
'The Flash '''is a superhero from DC Comics and a member of the Justice League. He appeared in the 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Flash VS Quicksilver, where he fought against Quicksilver of Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Anthony Bowling. History When Barry Allen was young, his mother was killed under mysterious circumstances that his father was wrongly accused for. Determined to find his mother's killer and to bring justice to his father, Barry becomes a forensic scientist and helps the police with his scientific knowledge. One night at work, Barry got struck by lightning and fell on a rack of his lab's chemicals. Instead of killing Barry, it gave him access to the extra-dimensional energy known as the Speed Force, allowing Barry to run and perform various tasks at superhuman speeds. He uses his newfound powers to aid Central City as the superhero known as the Flash. Death Battle Info Background * Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen * Species: Human * Height: 6'0" | 182.88 cm * Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg * Justice League Founder * Day Job: Forensic Scientist * Afraid of roller-coasters * Has his own museum Abilities * Superhuman speed * Accelerated healing * Increased perceptions * Phasing through objects * Sharing the Speed Force * Speed Force aura * Can steal kinetic energy * Supercharged brain activity * Superhuman stamina Feats * Can clear entire population of Tokyo in 30 seconds * Repaired part of Central City while talking to his therapist * Can react within a femtosecond * Can run on clouds * Rebooted the entire DC universe by running too fast * Can use a Green Lantern ring * Beat Superman in a race Death Battle Quotes * ''"I got her!" * "Uh, seriously? Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Flash. All star hero? Fastest man alive? * "Well, what the heck? I've got time." * "Hey hey hey! Cheap trick pal!" * "So that's how we're gonna do this huh?" * "Hey man! Did you miss me?" * "Let's turn this around!" * "Aw crap..." * "Prove it tough guy!" * "Ok, this is getting dumb." * "You're in the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you feel it, the raw energy coursing all around you. This is the source of my power. And here, I AM KING!" * "Eww... Well, at least you beat me here! Bye!" One Minute Melee The Flash appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he fought SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog and lost. Gallery The Flash season 2 costume promotional.png|The Flash in the CW TV series portrayed by Grant Gustin. Flash_(2).png|The Flash as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. File:Flash_(Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! DC Comics - The Flash from the 1940s era to 2000s era..png|The Flash from the 1940s era to 2000s era. jlu-flash.png|Flash as he appears in Justice League Unlimited. the-flash-movie-ezra-miller.jpg|The Flash as he appears in The Justice League 2017 movie. 20795.png|Sprite from One Minute Melee Trivia * The Flash is a DC Comics Legacy Hero as a number of people have taken up the title. Barry is the second incarnation and Silver Age Flash but remains the most recognizable to the general public. Other heroes who have taken up the mantle include Jay Garrick, Wally West (who was Barry's former sidekick) and Bart Allen (Barry's future grandchild). * The Flash is the second DC Comics character to defeat a Marvel character with the third being Doomsday & the first one to do so without being defeated by any of them. ** The first was Batman, who defeated Captain America, though Batman was first defeated by Spider-Man. * The Flash is the fastest combatant to have appeared on Death Battle so far. References * The Flash (Barry Allen) on Wikipedia Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Speedsters Category:Light Users Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors